Giedi Prime
Giedi Prime was the third planet orbiting the star Ophiuchi B. It was the historical homeworld of House Harkonnen. Characteristics Giedi Prime had a day of length 31.27 standard hours and a local year lasting 2.6 standard years. The planet was of average temperatures and maintained a low level of photosynthesis. This low level of photosynthesis was largely due to the heavy industrialisation of the planet under the Harkonnens. However, the Harkonnens did maintain some of the planet's original forests, mainly of pilingitam trees for logging and export. During this time the planet sported factories, arenas, and many cities. The arenas were used to hold spectacles for the populace, including gladiatorial events. During the rule of the Baron Vladimir Harkonnen, his nephew Feyd-Rautha would often perform in these arenas as a means for gaining popularity among the populace and the Houses Minor. The main climate was volcanic wastelands. History The planet became the homeworld of the House Harkonnen. After the fall of the Harkonnens, administration of the planet was taken over by people of Caladan. During this time it was renamed by Atreides Warmaster Gurney Halleck into Gammu. It was a historical irony that Halleck would come to have power over Giedi Prime, as many years prior, he and his sister were slaves to the Harkonnens when they ruled there. The Bene Gesserit had an investment there, which they had to write off as a total loss, and offset the cost by fees charged for services relating to the Star Jewel Project.God Emperor of Dune As part of Caladani (later Danian) administration of Giedi Prime (Gammu), most of the machines of industry were dismantled, and the planet's natural ecosystem was regenerated by large-scale replanting that lasted over thousands of years. Despite this however, some five thousand years after Harkonnen rule had ended, oily residue could still be found in the planet's soil. Eventually, much of Gammu came under the control of the Bene Gesserit Sisterhood. It became the base from which they grew Duncan Idaho gholas for their breeding programs. However, many parts of Gammu's cities were also under the control of Houses Minor and organisations returning from The Scattering, organisations that had managed to amass significant wealth. Indeed, Gammu appeared to become a popular destination of people returning from The Scattering, and upon their return they brought with them many new and strange customs that found a home there. People The Harkonnen military forces were conscripted from the general populace of Giedi Prime. These forces were fairly effective because many of them had managed to channel their oppressed upbringing into military endeavours. Indeed, much of the planet's population lived a meagre and oppressed existence due to the harsh rule of the Harkonnens. Many natives of Giedi Prime were used as slave labour to work the machines of heavy industry that occupied so much of the planet's surface. Images Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-20-08-1.png File:Dunechair.jpg Dune Movie GiediPrime.jpg Giedi Prime1.jpg tumblr_peeet5orvv1wvt8q5o1_1280-1.jpg making-of-dune-4-1.jpg sX03jUw.jpg 19gtlwjph2p7ljpg.jpg 19gtlwvjkud9zjpg.jpg Harkonnen-1.jpg 220px-Baron Harkonnen-John Schoenherr-Illustrated Dune (1978).jpg Hark.jpg Dune-ccg-eye-storm-60-card-harkonnen 1 561ef08a493bb9d840982f191d5c5ba7-1.jpg 12b-House-Harkonnen-eps.jpg Hr giger pioneer.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-35-15-1.png Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-34-59-1.png Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-29-48-1.png Screenshot_2019-03-08-11-13-44-1.png B8d1f85f91a3ba2960bb857632084b9d640dcbbd-1.png|Dune 2 Giediprime.jpg|Giedi Prime in Spice Wars GiediPrime-Dune2000.jpg|Dune 2000 Dune-david-lynch-1984-L-yYNIsa-1.jpg Dune171.jpg Screenshot_2019-03-25-22-13-35-1.png Behind the scenes *The name comes from al-Jadii ''(Lit. ''The Goat), the Arabic name for the binary star system Alpha Capricorni, which is also known by western astronomers as Prima Giedi. Appearances *''Dune'' (First Appearance) *''God Emperor of Dune'' *''Heretics of Dune'' (First identified as Gammu) References de:Giedi Prime es:Giedi Prime ru:Гиди Прайм category:planets Category:House Harkonnen